The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.domesticum known by the varietal name Jennifer (Oglevee No. 664, Bodger No. 10PD 13-7). The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program by David Lemon at Bodger Seeds, Ltd., Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of White Glory (unpatented).times.Bodger No. 8 PD 28-4, which is a cross of White Champion (unpatented).times.Anastasia (unpatented). White Glory has large, pure white flowers and light green leaves and a tall growth habit. White Champion also has pure white flowers and is relatively difficult to propagate. Anastasia is a relatively late flowering variety. Jennifer, on the other hand, has large white flowers with magenta purple lines accenting the center of the flowers, medium green leaves, is relatively easy to propagate, and is an early flowering variety.
The new cultivar was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd., Connellsville, Pa., and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., using full light, 60.degree. Fahrenheit night temperature, 68.degree. Fahrenheit day temperature, 72.degree. Fahrenheit vent temperature and grown in a soilless media of constant fertilizer 150-200 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium has a response time of fourteen weeks from the rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a six inch pot.